The Effects Of An Aphrodisiac
by Come Around Sunrise
Summary: Clark and Diana have grown to inwardly want and love each other. But Clark is oblivious and blind, or so Diana thinks. She needs him to realise his feelings and enlists the help of the resident Cupid who knows exactly what to do but things get mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF DC

A/N :Just a light, non-serious ship fic to start off the summer, hope you guys like it. I realise that there are a lot of SM/WW fics out there and I sincerely apologise if you feel like there had been any sort of plagiarism, that is no way my intent. I assure you I tried hard to write this as original as possible but there are a lot of amazing and profound works here that I have taken tokens of inspiration from. This is just my own contribution to my favourite DC coupling. As always any feedback is appreciated and I will be completing this story in due time, I promise.

* * *

The effects of an Aphrodisiac

"That's a little desperate isn't it _**Princess**_? What would your mother say?" Diana didn't fail to notice the extra emphasis on the word Princess, Bruce usually spoke in a tone void of anything betraying his intentions but she knew exactly what he was implying.

Her upbringing, education and title certainly sprang to the forefront of her thoughts. She was asking a man dressed as a bat to help her win over a man dressed as, dressed as_….._Suddenly she was imaging him dressed in nothing but a Speedo, they went out on to the beach once due to Wally's insistence of a trip in Hawaii. To Wally's surprise Bruce actually endorsed the idea, reasoning that even the world superheroes needed some R&R. He even offered his extravagant beach house and private jet, but no one was surprised to learn that he wasn't coming, he had some villain to dangle off a Gotham skyscraper, and a certain female feline to 'put behind bars'. _He'll probably enjoy that more than he would Hawaii. _

Due to the demanding nature of their mission to protect the Earth, all the Justice League men _and women_ were in top physical shape, all the civilians and tourists thought the group were just models for a magazine photo shoot, it's not uncommon for that type of thing to take place in that part of the world. But one male certainly stood out from the rest, he had a statuesque figure that rivalled all the gods. Broad, powerful shoulders, rippling back, muscular arms, a sculpted chest gifted with contoured and shapely muscles, abs and a very sizable bulge. Every square millimetre of this man was an artist's wet dream. _Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite and all the gods, what's happening to me? I am not a superficial person but I just can't stop thinking of him! Him and his-_

Suddenly Diana's mind began envisioning her mother's reaction to what she was asking Bruce. The Batman had a point, if the Queen of the Amazons caught wind of her daughter's plans she would most likely come to Hephaestus' lair and decree him to custom forge a completely impenetrable magical chastity belt made from Kryptonite and make it law for any Amazon princess to don it at all times. _Yep she wouldn't be very pleased. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off, overprotective Amazon Queen._

"I know it's a little unbecoming but I feel it's the only way to get him to see what what's in front of him, he's just so clueless! I was on the brink of asking Eros to shoot him, but I knew better than that. Please Bruce? Please?" Puppy dog eyes – engaged.

''_I am vengeance, I am the night, I am, I am, why you infernal woman!'' _Bruce was trying very hard inside to ignore her.

It was worthless, The Dark Knight, the master of fear and psychological warfare, heard and saw Diana begging him to help her out in creating a love potion to help Clark realise something so blindingly obvious and even though he kept a straight face Bruce can't resist her request any more than a resident Martian can resist a certain chocolate and vanilla cookie. _Ahh screw it, those two were meant together anyway. _

"Give me some time to create a compound, I'll call you to the mansion when it's ready." Her heart suddenly jumped at Bruce's words. Smiling wide she hugged him so tight he can almost hear his ribs groaning.

"Thank you so much Bruce!" She gave him a light, chaste kiss on the cheek and left the monitor womb with an extra spring in her step. Bruce, to his own surprise found himself returning a smile at her, he promptly wiped it off his face and started thinking about what he will do.

A Eureka moment refers to the common human experience of suddenly understanding a previously incomprehensible problem or concept. Bruce just had one. Smiling inwardly at himself he formulated a course of action that would best help both his best friend and the woman that was definitely meant for him to be with. The Batman always has a plan.

* * *

Clark arrived at the Watchtower looking like he was 50 years older. It was a long day, dealing with so much work at the Planet for the past week as well as League duties proved strenuous and taxing even for the Man of Steel. _Why can't it be the Man of Sleep?_ Stepping off the transporter pad he yawned and couldn't wait for the day to end so he can finally catch up with his bed. For now he was going to go through his usual routine of saying hi to everyone at the station and chatting about recent events with his best friend Diana and maybe catch up with Bruce if he was here, then he would be making his way with Diana to the galley to get something to eat together. He smiled a little because simply being with Diana always made him feel so relaxed and comfortable; just what he needed after what seemed like an ordeal. Afterwards he was supposed to be writing a report, then onto his quarters to shower and then finally turn in for the weekend. He was so tired his normally sharp super-senses turned themselves off and he couldn't and didn't hear what it was Diana and Bruce were talking about. He decided to check with his vision through the walls if he could find them anywhere and saw them in the monitor womb looking like they were engaged in deep conversation. Bruce was his usual professional self and Diana looked like she was saying something very important. _Great, I can talk to both of them at the same time._ _Wait? Why is Diana looking like she wants to ask Bruce for his hand in marriage?!_

What he saw next hit him like a thousand Omega Beams to the nads. Diana hugged Bruce and then planted a kiss on his cheek. Clark's heart sank deep into his stomach as he realised what just happened. Due to his stress and weariness his emotions were running high and seeing the woman that held onto the special place in his soul show affection to who was his honorary brother made him assume the worst and ran a canyon across his heart. He assumed that Diana decided to be with Bruce and while he had to be happy for them he was the opposite for himself. It hurt, but not like the pain that he usually felt, this pain was deep, it was emotionally charged pain that manifested deep in the recesses of his subconscious. Misty eyed he decided to forego his usual routine, ignore everyone, even her, and just go to sleep miserable and hungry. With a burst of super-speed that almost took all of his energy he went into his room, locked the door, collapsed on the mattress and forced himself to a deep slumber. His dreams will be interesting tonight.

* * *

Diana was looking for Clark, she knew he was scheduled to be here since they always caught up with each other at the end of the week so she decided to wait for him alone at table they usually sat. It had become an arrangement for them to meet up at the Watchtower and just chat the night away on Fridays but he was nowhere to be found and she began to slightly worry, Kal was always happy to see her and she always felt so right just talking to him, laughing together and just pretending to be the only two people there.

The other Leaguers took notice of this behaviour and just a few weeks ago Hal decided to start a secret pot, as of now it stood at 23,000 US dollars and 4 weeks of monitor duty.

Sitting alone, Diana remembered when she first joined the League, angry, green and though as an Ambassador assigned to promote peace and Amazonian ideals she couldn't help thinking that maybe her mother was right. All men were dangerous creatures bent on domination and cruelness. Seeing evil and deceit first hand in Man's World led her to think that she was destined to destroy it and turn the world into a Themysciran colony.

That all changed when she met him and the joined the band of protectors known as the Justice League. At first she thought he was like all the men she met before, feigning kindness with hidden agendas to get to her pants like that rat bastard Heracles. But soon she realised that Kal was probably the most genuine, thoughtful, compassionate and selfless man, no, person, that she had ever met. He wielded power that many worlds were willing to submit to but he chose to use his gifts to serve and protect the very people that he could wipe out if he ever wanted to because he loved them and valued them above himself. Like Atlas he carried the weight of the world on his broad shoulders but he did it with a heartfelt smile that endeared everyone to him, and he always made time for her and talk about anything she wanted to get off her chest, and the occasional spar. He didn't want her or the world's gratitude and recognition but he emphasized that everyone can make a difference with what they had been gifted with and he was just doing what was right. Taking Jor-El's teachings to heart he strove to be a force for good and an inspiration for all the world to look up to. And even though he had such colossal responsibilities he was always so grounded, so human, and in doing so he also made her feel more human than she thought possible, with him she could just be Diana, in a yin and yang world she made her happy just because he was who he is. He was special.

It did not take long for Diana to question her mother's teachings about men and she found herself gradually falling for this special man. Initially the emotion within her wracked her with doubt and uncertainty but as the months and years rolled by and she spent more time around him she realised that he was worthy of her going back on what she had been brought up to believe. Yes, there were other good, handsome men like Bruce but it was obvious he had only one love and it was the darkness, and no-one will get between him and his crusade. _Except for a certain jewel thief._

She wanted to be with Kal-El, she knew he must have had feelings for her too but due to his utmost dedication to the people she never found any concrete signs that he wanted to explore them so she decided to enlist her trusted colleague Bruce in taking drastic action before the Fates destroy any chance of them finding happiness together.

"Hey Diana! How are things today?" upon hearing Flash's words she broke out of her little trance and decided to make conversation. _Hera, look at me pining for a man! Might as well stop feeling so sorry for myself._

"Oh hi Wally! Everything's great!" Diana replied with a tentative smile. _Lie, it should be Kal sitting on that seat. _Upon seeing Flash with Diana the Green Lantern and Hawkgirl decided to join the both of them. Not believing her Flash started digging in on a huge meal.

"Really? For some reason I don't believe you Princess" Shayera answered, she knew exactly why Diana was looking kinda sad. Hal just sat there, for the most part totally clueless.

"What? Really, nothing's wrong with me." Diana asked with some level of bemusement.

"Then why are you sitting here, **alone**?" Diana now knew what Shayera was hinting at.

"I'm not alone. You guys are talking to me right now!" At this point John caught on and decide to join in the fun.

"Then why does it seem like you're not exactly happy to see us Di?" Asked John.

"What are you talking about? It's always nice to talk to you guys, I'm happy catching up with all of you as it is." _Not as happy as I would be if Kal was here._

"Really? I agree completely. I'm liking this little get together we're having, why don't we make this a weekly thing? What about it Shay?" Diana's cheeks started to redden slightly.

"I agree John, why not this time every Friday, like every single Friday from now on?" Shayera then proceeded to glance intently at Diana and John took on a wide, knowing grin.

"I'd love that! Diana, Shayera, I think from now on we should meet here every Friday, engage in deep conversation and discuss everything personal and professional going on in our lives!" Diana's cheeks were now a deep crimson realising the implications behind the Lantern's words.

"Uhmm, ah, I-I don't think I can-"Diana can barely muster a reply.

"Why not? It's not like you already have plans to do the same thing with anyone else right? **Or do you**?" John already knew the answer to that question. Finishing off a triple cheeseburger, Flash saw his friends cornering Diana and decided to do some rescuing.

"Woah GL! You're openly making Friday plans with Shayera now? I thought you guys wanted to be discreet? You know you and Shay are suspiciously close to each other these days?" The smile on both John and Shayera's face instantly disappeared. Shayera was now blushing hard and John was staring daggers at Flash._ Two can play at this game my friends, and I'm not one to try and rile up an Amazon._ Flash thought.

"We, uh, we don't, ah, we're not-"Shayera weakly tried to hide behind John. The tables have turned.

"Ha! I didn't know anything! There's actually something going on between you two?!" Wally was now standing up and moving his eyes at both of them.

Diana smiled graciously at Flash and decided to go on the offensive,

"Well, I think you guys need to do some explaining, are you two actually together?"

"We're not together!" Both of them retorted at the same time. The proverbial cat was out of the bag. Feigning shock, Diana sensed the kill like a crouching tiger. _I will make them squirm_ She thought to herself as she pulled out the ace card:

"R-Really we're not! Nothing is going on at all! I don't know what you guys are trying to imply!" John exclaimed. _Wow, he's a really bad liar_ Diana mused. It does not require the Wisdom of Athena to know he's talking out of his ass.

"For some reason I don't believe you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Alas, if only I had some tool or a device to determine the truth at my disposal…" Flash was now smirking at John and Shayera's mortified faces which were now whiter than Zeus' beard.

"Oh wait a second! I have such the thing!" With a mischievous face Diana pulled out her lasso and started unfurling it. Slowly. Very slowly. Sweat was now flowing on both their faces.

Seeing John so uncomfortable, Flash decided to interfere again and do some damage control.

"Well would you look at that! It's actually time for that thing we decided to do! Remember John? The thing? The thing that we decided to do?" Wally offered.

"Ahh yes! The thing! The thing we decided to do right now! Let's go and do the thing we decided to do!". "_Pathetic. Really? The thing!?"_ Even though he was a little confused, John had to go with it, lest he spill out the beans over his and Shayera's courtship. John promptly got up and left with Wally. Shayera waited a little while then left as well, as to avoid further accusations.

Chuckling softly, Diana decided to leave the banter there, she was now feeling a lot better than before and in her mind she was thankful that her friends, while they can be a bit annoying, always had a way to lighten her mood. _Just like Kal. Hmm, he must be doing something important _Diana thought to herself as she too finished the rest of her drink, got up, and left. She didn't know Clark was on the tower since she always believed he was going to be here anyway and didn't bother to check the arrivals this evening. _Ah! I'll check with whoever's monitoring to see if he's here._ She then made her way to the teleporter control station. Upon learning that he was indeed present aboard the Watchtower she was a little surprised that Clark hadn't sought her ought for their weekly arrangement. Searching her mind for reasons why she realised the potential reason while recalling a casual conversation they had a few days ago when the both of them were alternating monitor shifts.

_"So Kal, what's happening with you the next few days?"_

_"Oh you know, the typical, Perry needs my story on the merits of higher education finished by the end of the week, got some stuff to do in the Fortress, water my plants so to speak, and I need to make a trip to that uh, planet to help with some diplomacy"_

_"Wow, seems like you have a full plate huh? When's the last time you slept?"_

_"Truthfully Di not in quite a while, but I'll be fine, what about you? What's going on in the world of my favourite Ambassador?" He always had a way of making her feel nice like that._

_"Well, Kal, It's the same really, dinners, events, interviews, galas, balls, and did I mention dinners? Seems like everyday I'm needed to appear in some dinner. And since when was I your favourite Ambassador?" Diana smiled wide._

_"Hmm, well, since I asked you to dinner and you said yes" _Diana remembered being slightly confused at his answer. But she laughed anyway_._

_"When did I agree to have dinner with you?"_

_"Just now, you agreed to have dinner with me this Wednesday, at this nice diner I found." He replied with a warm smile that made Diana laugh again. Only he could do that _she thought to herself.

_"And what if I didn't agree with you to this dinner that we supposedly had?"_

_"Well, you might just have to give up the title of Superman's favourite ambassador." _

_"I'll see if I can Kal, but I can't make any promises, but I'll get back to you on that."_

_"Wow, I was just kidding, I can actually take you if you want me to."_

_"Oh, hah, yeah I was kidding too." _She was not. She was disappointed that he was being his platonic self. But more disappointed at herself for not taking up his offer. "_I guess I'll see you on Friday then."_

_"Ah about that, there is a slight possibility I can't make it due to all the things I have going on, but I'll try."_

_"Okay, I understand, see you later."_

_"Later Diana"_

_He must've decided to rest tonight_ she wondered. _I guess I'll see him the next time I see him._ And with that thought, she decided to leave the Watchtower and get some rest herself.

* * *

Waking up covered in sweat, Clark looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Not good, he barely had any sleep. He decided to get himself off of the bed and do the things he needed to do last night. Standing in the shower he remembered what he saw earlier. _They're together now, I lost my chance. _Though he believed that Diana must have had some semblance of romantic feelings for him he knew it was nothing compared to what he was feeling for her. _She must've thought of me as a friend only since she's now with Bruce._

This woman, this Goddess comes into his life and she personified the very meaning of the word beautiful. She was powerful, almost as powerful as him but she was an experienced warrior, her skills on the battlefield and on the training mats more than made up for his superiority in sheer power. She had a fiery temper and was extremely stubborn at times, more than once she drove him crazy when she refused suggestions on the field and insisted on her own way regardless of which was more efficient. But as a person, a woman and a friend she was compassionate, loving, generous and befitting of her titles as an Ambassador, she was an angel. She had a golden heart and her physical beauty was second to none. Her ebony hair, sapphire eyes and enchanting smile melted his heart like heat vision to ice cream. Inside and out she was easily the most beautiful woman on the planet. _And in the universe._ But instead of considering her to be some sort of walking deity he treated her like he would anyone else special to him and he counted himself lucky to be one of the only people she was truly close to. She was the only one who called her Kal, his heart always did backflips when he heard her call him by his Kryptonian name, it signified the unique trust they had for each other and it sounded so sensual coming from her soft, red lips. He wondered what it would've been like to kiss them. To pour his heart out. He knew that every day he spent with her he was falling deeper and deeper in love, she had her flaws (if any) but he loved that part of her much as everything else. She was not perfect by any means, she was better than perfect, she was real and she accepted him as he was. He sighed heavily and bowed his head in sadness at what could've been and stepped out of the shower. Burying his emotions deep he resolved on being happy for her instead of being so down on himself.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chap, I will update ASAP and again any constructive feedback is welcomed. I wanted to justify Diana's actions regarding Clark because I know that she is not the one type of woman to try and force anything regarding emotions such as Clark's. I tried hard to correct any and all writing and structural errors but forgive me if I missed some. The next chap will be up soon. Until then =D.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick update as promised. Hope you guys like where the story is going and I appreciate all the views and feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

He tried, he tried to swallow and forget about his feelings but it was too hard. Knowing Diana's relationship with Bruce just seemed to take out the purpose in his morning and he was walking around the Watchtower ignoring everything and looking like a lost puppy. He looked out of the huge window panels and saw the sunrise moving across the globe, normally when he watched the sunrise he was filled with awe and appreciation at the natural beauty of the universe around him. But this time he remembered all the times he watched the same event with her and the pain hit him again. He felt nothing but melancholy, he felt alone, it was a dreadful feeling and he knew it wasn't going to get any better soon. He went to a nearby airlock and floated out of the satellite, deciding to get a better view outside, hoping anyone won't bother him. He took his shirt off and felt the solar radiation being absorbed by his skin, energising him like a battery. _Ahh that feels good. _Hovering himself above the solar panels and lying his head back he closed his eyes, tuned out his senses and just letting his feelings swirl around like a hurricane inside his brain. And his heart.

* * *

"So yeah, this creepy dude was hitting on me hard so I just conjured up a fish and slapped him with it!" Zatanna was telling the story of last night's events to Black Canary.

"Oh my God! What was the look on his face!?" Dinah laughed.

"Well I don't know, he faceplanted on the floor and seemed to be out cold. I just got up and left the bar." Zatanna said smugly.

"Wow, you can be so mean when you want to. He probably didn't see it coming." Dinah was still laughing.

"I don't care, he was being extremely annoying and his pick-up lines sent me over the-." Zatanna said with anger forming on her eyes but at that moment both women stopped in their tracks and their jaws and eyes opened wide at the magnificent sight before them outside the window. Clark was sun-dipping right in front of them and he was topless. His eyes were closed and his famous chest was fully exposed.

"Uhmm, so what were you saying?" Dinah finally spoke after quite a while, both her and Zatanna's eyes were still firmly planted on the Man of Steel Abdomens.

"I'm sorry what?" Zatanna said, she was not listening at all.

"You were talking about the uh..."

"Shut up!" Zatanna quickly replied, and Dinah promptly stopped talking. Both women were now daydreaming slightly impure images in their minds, no doubt both dreams involving the man outside. Wide grins were plastered across their faces. They both quietly decided that they were just going to stand there for a while.

* * *

Diana arrived at the Watchtower to get on with her Saturday activities, she had just gone through her morning workout back on Earth and was wearing gym clothes soaked in perspiration. Usually she was here at this time to do some more training in the simulation room and then onto some other duties. But today she hoped to see Clark, she knew he was here since he arrived the night before and she was looking forward to catching up with him over breakfast since they were not able to meet yesterday. She was feeling a lot better since she was actually able to get some rest and the prospect of seeing her best friend today triggered that warm feeling she was now familiar with, and if he was here he could join her in the training room. She was getting quite excited. As she entered the monitor womb she saw that Bruce was still there and doing the same thing he was doing when she left him yesterday. He looked tired.

"Good morning Bruce."

"Princess." Bruce flatly acknowledged her presence. Diana was used to it.

"Have you been here all night?" No answer… "Want to come join me for some food?" Diana tentatively offered after a slight pause.

Bruce let out a small sigh and got up. He could use a coffee. "Sure" he agreed and walked out of the room with her. They were both silent as they walked beside each other.

Walking towards the galley they saw Dinah and Zatanna staring quietly and intently at a window with faraway looks in their eyes, Diana and Bruce decided to join them and see what it is that can cause them to just daydream out of the blue. "_Those two are usually chatting non-stop. What could it be that can cause them to just stand there looking like they want to eat the window?" _Diana wondered.

Diana and Bruce approached stealthily, both women completely oblivious to their presence. Little did Diana and Bruce know they could've shouted and both women still wouldn't notice them. As they got closer to the window both realised why Dinah and Zatanna were in a trance, Superman was outside sundipping and they were just ogling him, Diana looked at Kal (more specifically Kal's torso) for a moment and felt a rush going through her skin akin to a small electric charge. He was a sight to behold, and she was beholding him just fine. Pockets of goosebumps started appearing on her arms as she too found herself staring at Kal but quickly refocused. Another feeling started expanding inside her. Her face turned red and she was, _Kal is not some zoo animal to just be...arggh!_ She was jealous. Yes, she will never admit it but she was jealous that her female colleagues were just licking their lips looking at the man she loved turned her blood into fumes. Bruce noticed her obvious reactions and just stood there with a small, minute curve at the edge of his lips. He was going to enjoy this.

Diana cleared her throat as loud as she could. Both women snapped out of it and turned round. The look on their faces were similar to look of a rabbit or a deer caught in headlights. Zee and Dinah heard rumours there was something extracurricular going on between Diana and Clark and now they were going to be affirmed if the rumours were true or not.

"TIHS!" Zatanna reacted. Truer words have not been said. She wanted to poof her way out to somewhere far far away.

"So what are we looking at?" Diana said calmly and flatly but her tone only served to strike fear and that was exactly what she was going for. _Bruce must be rubbing off on me._ She was a lot taller than the two and they were looking up at her like someone staring down the barrel of a very big gun.

Swallowing with a very audible gulp, Dinah decided to nervously speak first before they were reminded of that fabled Amazonian temper. "W-what's up Diana?"

Diana was staring daggers at her, if looks could kill she would be in the ground. "You tell me, Dinah, what were you two just doing?" Diana said with the same menacing tone that completely unsettled the two.

Clark opened his eyes a little and saw all four of them on the other side of the window and felt slightly self-conscious. Realisation dawned on him as he saw Diana was with Bruce. The feelings, the pain came back. His emotions clouded his judgement and again he jumped to conclusions: "_It's early morning and Diana just arrived on the tower with Bruce, Bruce looks like he hadn't had any sleep. Diana looks as she's been sweating, and she's with, she's with Bruce! That must mean they spent the whole night with each other doing things! Oh Rao! Oh Rao!"_ He needed to get out. Get away. His heart sank deeper into an abyss at what he thought was real and in the blink of an eye he turned on the super-speed and headed down to Earth and to the only place where he could not be reminded of her. Of them.

At this point Zee decided to speak up "We were just looking at, looking at…" Zee turned around and saw nothing. Clark was gone. All four saw a small flash of light over the arctic.

"He was just there! He was!" Zee exclaimed. Dinah and Zee were a little perplexed but Diana was heavily confused and disappointed. It wasn't like Kal to just leave like that, he always loved to spend time with his comrades and especially her. One of Bruce's eyebrows raised a little. Diana was wondering if Clark was trying to avoid her and quickly pushed the sad thought away. She then resolved to see him as soon as possible and figure out what's going on. She was getting very worried about him but for now she decided to keep her distance. Her secret agreement with Bruce was still in place.

* * *

"Dude you should've come! It was crazy! All the women were stone cold tens! I had to construct some green shades with my ring so they wouldn't catch me staring and drooling!" Hal said with excitement with Wally. It was mid-afternoon and nothing was going on.

"Really? Smooth Hal, real smooth. Sorry I couldn't come bro I was catching up on GoT with John. He was in quite a pickle."

"What?! That's not an excuse! You two missed out! I saw this guy get slapped with a fish!" Hal's excitement was palpable.

"What?! A fish? How much did you freaking drink?" Wally said after spluttering on his sandwich.

"Yeah no shit! This guy was trying to lay it on thick on this nice looking babe, she was wearing fishnets bro! Damn she was hot! I swear I knew her but I was pretty tipsy so I'm probably mistaken. Anyway, the next thing you know she pulls out a fish and slapped this dude across the face with a giant tuna! I'm not making this up!" Hal was raising his voice trying to get Wally to believe him.

"Yeah, sure, I totally believe you." Wally's sarcastic tone and chuckle was not lost on Hal. "What happened after that?"

"Laugh all you want but I know what I saw, the girl just left and I ordered some more drinks. I'm going again tonight, you should come man!"

"Yeah why not, I could check out some hot chicks, I wouldn't mind if we could get some more dudes to come though. Wouldn't want people to think the two us are on a date. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah I catch your drift, I'll invite the guys, John and Oreohunter will probably refuse, Bats too but you never know." Hal chuckled.

"What about Big Blue?" Wally suggested. Hal looked at him intently for a while and both burst out laughing. The idea of someone as square as Superman going out to the clubs almost brought them to their knees as they continued chortling. A dark blue figure wearing a deep crimson cape materialised near them. Clark was here to finally file his report and was planning to leave as quick as possible when he heard the two talking.

"So what about me?" Clark was not in a good mood after all that happened the past few days. His irises were now dots of red. Hal and Wally quickly straightened and wiped all traces of laughter off their still red faces.

"We were wondering if you would want to come out to a club with us because we thought it would be fun for us guys to have a night off since there was nothing going on and it could be a lot of fun and there would be girls and drinks and things but we thought-" Clark cut off Wally's rambling. Usually he would never go near a nightclub but now he needed something to distract him. _Might as well, what's the worst that could happen?_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah sure why not, I could use some downtime. Count me in. Just tell me when and where." Clark couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on their faces. He understood why they felt like that. A week ago he would've vehemently said no but things have changed.

"I'll come too." A voice from the shadows said. Hell froze over, in the space of a minute Superman and Batman just agreed to join in on a guys' night out.

"R-Really? But you're Batman?" A shell-shocked Hal replied.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, remember? Billionaire playboy?" He affirmed. It was Clark's turn to be confused. Clark couldn't help but wonder if Bruce had ulterior motives for agreeing to come out on a night of debauchery, since now Clark thought he was Diana. _What's going on? _He thought. Times have changed indeed.

* * *

It was early evening and Diana was wearing a Grecian dress ready to go to a function, but part of her was disturbed, she was extremely worried about Kal's behaviour. She heard that he had been avoiding everyone all day including her and barely anyone saw him, the last she saw of him was early this morning. She missed him. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. _Oh Kal, what's wrong? Usually you come to me to speak about things that have been bothering you _she thought. Then the penny dropped, the reason Clark didn't speak to her was because she was what was bothering him. With a heavy sigh she quickly got off the bed, changed into her armour and activated her headset. Waiting on the other end was J'onn.

"Wonder Woman." John acknowledged.

"J'onn, do you know where Superman is?" She heard J'onn let out a little sigh and she began to feel a little unsettled.

"He's said he was going out in a nightclub with the guys, I saw them left and they told me where they were going, even Batman was going with them." Diana was now quite surprised at this revelation.

"Do you know where they went?" Diana quickly asked, urgency evident in her voice.

"No, but I overheard Superman saying said he was going to leave the club quite early. And Batman was going to meet them there since he had some things to finish."

"Okay, just let me know if Superman reports back to the Watchtower." She said with defeat in her voice.

"Understood, and Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Bruce said he needed to see you in his mansion, he said it was nothing important but he needed to talk to you nonetheless." Diana's eyes expanded a little at what Bruce might've wanted her for.

"Alright, I'll be on my way." She flew out of the balcony with a heavy heart. As she flew towards Gotham she was musing whether this whole love potion was the right idea after all. Ever since she talked to Bruce about it Clark has been acting erratically and she wondered if he had caught wind of it and got offended. _No, Bruce would never tell anyone_ she thought as she flew through the sky with doubt in her head.

Bruce was in the Batcave looking over some crime reports when he heard from Alfred that he had just buzzed Diana in. He paused the screens and waited for her to come down the stairs.

"Hey Bruce, you needed to see me?" Diana called out as she entered the cave. Bruce was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater. He was in playboy billionaire guise, no doubt ready for tonight.

"The compound is ready." Bruce said as he pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid inside. If Diana didn't know any better she would've thought it was water. "It took me a while but using the Kryptonian databases I had on file I was able to synthesise a Kryptonite-based organic that should have the desired effect. Using the physiological data about Kryptonians that Clark provided me years ago I was able to run a simulation and this sample should have a probably success rate of seventy to eighty percent." Bruce was all business. He always got to the point and that was a valuable trait towards the success of the League.

"Kryptonite? Are you sure this is not harmful?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I am positive this sample will have no ill effects at all, unless you count him falling for you as an ill effect?" Bruce said teasingly. "And he will not detect it, this compound is made to look, smell and even taste like water. You will need a whole analytical laboratory to detect traces of it. And it will only work on him."

"Wow, thanks." Diana said with a light laugh. "Do you have any idea how I can administer it to him?"

"Yes, after we finish here make your way to his apartment in Metropolis and you can put in the water, milk and orange juice he has in his fridge, only about fifty microliters is needed for it to have a full effect on Clark and you have enough in that vial to, uh, contaminate everything he drinks." Bruce couldn't help but cringe at the word contaminate.

"Are you sure he'll drink it?"

"Yes, Clark is many a thing and a boy scout is one of them, he always drinks milk before he goes to sleep." Bruce smiled at his statement because it was true. Diana also smiled at this because his farm-boy upbringings was one of the things that endeared him to her. "And to make sure he drinks it I have another batch with me that I'll spike his drinks tonight with, there is no chance of an overdose since the doses are small." This was also one of the things that made Bruce so irreplaceable, he was always thinking ahead.

"Alright." As she said this Diana sighed heavily which Bruce didn't miss. "Thanks again for your help."

"He's in love with you Diana, don't worry about it." Bruce reaffirmed Diana.

"I hope you're right, and you didn't say anything to him did you?"

"No." With that Diana left the Batcave and Bruce promptly got back to work with a little smile, he always has a plan.

* * *

Clark was looking over what he could wear tonight when he heard an all too familiar gush of wind coming from above his apartment. The direction it was coming from was Gotham, and the pain was there again. The steady percussion of her heartbeat which he memorised years ago confirmed who was visiting. _She visits me after shacking up with Bruce. _His heart dropped again. Gingerly he opened his bedroom door to face the music.

"Hello? Kal?" Clark heard her call out, there it was, _Kal._

"Diana." He said with a monotonous voice as he came out to face her. She was on the balcony. "What are you doing here?" Diana was slightly confused at his reaction but was still quite relieved to see him. In his eyes he saw not the usual happy warmth but anguish.

"I came to see you."

"Really, well, now that you saw me, what else?" He said with his back turned round. Clark couldn't bear to look at her face. Diana was now quite shocked at his rude dismissal and started to get a little angry.

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused, now go away, back where you came from." Clark too was taken aback by his sudden rudeness but he was in too much pain to stop himself. He kept himself turned round. He was in full Kryptonian mode.

"You have been acting strange the past couple of days and I'm concerned about my friend."

_Friend, hah_. Clark thought. "I don't think you're as concerned as you're trying to make me believe." He rebutted.

"Hera, Kal I don't know what you're talking about and I don't want to talk about it to your back!" Diana's voice was now exasperated and she felt her temper rise and her eyes moisten a little.

Clark finally faced her and saw that she was getting quite angry. "Oh that's rich Princess…" He said in a mocking tone. "You don't want to talk to it but you're fine with stabbing it." He said coldly and with a touch of ridicule that shocked Diana to her core. Clark knew he was the only one that could truly hurt Diana in the way he just did, he saw the pain in her eyes and instantly felt remorse. Diana felt a sharp uptick of rage and slapped Clark hard. Clark stumbled but still kept his face cold and emotionless as he looked unflinchingly at her. Diana left through the balcony and with a burst of speed shot straight up, crushing the vial in her hand. Bruce was going to give him the dose but she felt despair that Kal might not have felt anything for her at all. She never thought her Kal would make her feel so dejected and she sobbed uncontrollably as she made her way to Themyscira.

Superman's superhearing was both a blessing and a curse, for all the times it helped him rescue someone there was a time that he heard something he wish he hadn't. Now was one of those instances. He heard Diana cry as she flew up and away, he was wracked with so much guilt that he couldn't help but cry himself. As tears flowed down his cheek he realised what he had done. He did something he swore he would never do, he hurt the woman he loved. He broke her heart.

In the Batcave, Bruce couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows and sigh, he heard it all. He planted a tracker device in the vial and heard the whole exchange before a sharp crack. Even the great detective was perplexed. _Why is he acting like this towards her?_ He felt anger at how his most trusted friend Clark acted like such a total jackass. He got in his jet and set co-ordinates for Metropolis. He needed to call out Clark on his attitude before it's too late.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was loud and the bass was pounding in his chest. Clark closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he allowed his senses to be bombarded. The invasive sounds booming from huge amplifiers numbed his hearing a little and the feeling was akin to a certain Amazonian's right hook to the guts. Although he tried hard, he could not forget what happened earlier. He moved away from the dance floor where Hal and Wally were embarrassingly trying to impress a group of girls with very questionable dance moves. Taking a seat at the VIP lounge Clark leaned forward as he saw a familiar figure move through the crowd. He tried to discern the heartbeat signature but the loud nature of the place made it hard to do so. He saw four supermodel types plastered to the man's arms and he instantly knew who he was.

"Sorry ladies, I guess I'll have to take a rain check, but I'll get back to you on your very tempting offer." Bruce flashed a teasing smile as the women pouted at him and then left.

"Bruce" Clark said without even looking at him. _Some nerve you have showing up here_ Clark thought.

At this instance Bruce obliterated the smile on his face and dropped the playboy façade. "We need to talk." He said, sitting down across from Clark.

By the dramatic change in his tone Clark surmised he was now speaking to Batman. "I don't want to talk, especially not to you." Clark replied, His head bowed and his eyes still pointed down at the table. Bruce leaned closer to Clark and reiterated,

"We need to talk."

"How about I take a rain check?" Clark responded sarcastically, mimicking the way Bruce dismissed the women earlier.

"Not an option."

_Who the hell are you to offer me no choice?_ Clark thought."I said I don't want to, now stay the hell away from me Bruce." He responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Slowly he started getting up from his seat but Bruce put a firm hand on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to-" Clark reacted,

"It's not about what you want Clark. It's about what you need." Bruce said calmly. Taken aback by his uncharacteristic concern Clark looked up into Bruce's cold steely eyes. He knew that glare all too well. Bruce now had his full attention.

"I know what happened between you and Diana." Bruce started, Clark's eyebrows raised at this. "She was with me before she came to your apartment earlier, I heard the whole exchange and I want to know what's going on."

Clark frowned, "Oh really? Only now you check in with me? You seem to be around the Princess a lot these days huh Bruce? Tell me, how long did you think you can hide this little charade from me?"

Bruce's face showed a sliver of astonishment as his eyes expanded a little, not much, but enough for Clark to recognise that his question stirred something.

"Hide what?" Bruce said.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Bruce," Clark said with exasperation "I know what you two have been up to." He added.

"You do? Well then you must realise why I had to agree to it Clark, she wanted to be with you and I know you want to be with her." Clark's eyes and mouth opened._ Hypocrite_.

"Wanted to be with- you slept with her Bruce! Behind my back!" Clark blurted out, his eyes red with rage, his legendary self-control fading after hearing's Bruce's unbelievable admission. At this point Wally and Hal came over to the booth, extremely interested in Clark and Bruce's animated exchange.

"What?! I've never-" Only a few times has Bruce he been totally ambushed like this and in all instances they involved a leather wearing jewel thief and the occasional drug lord. He was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Woah woah what's going on? Who slept with who?" Wally interjected. Hal was listening intently next to him.

"Oh cut the crap Wayne." Clark rolled his eyes, "You and Diana have been frolicking in the hay under everyone's noses thinking nobody will notice but I know exactly what's going on, you take me for a fool? Some nerve you have telling me what I and Diana want." Bruce's eyes narrowed and both Hal and Wally's jaws hit the floor.

Wally was in a state of shock at the revelation, "Bruce? You and Diana?! Oh my goodness! What the?! But what about Blue? I can't believe what I'm hearing here! Does this mean-"

"I just lost five grand!" Hal interrupted, "Dang-freakin-namit Bruce!" Hal's concerns were clearly not in the right place. "Just when you think you h-"

"Shut the hell up Hal." Clark retorted dryly, Hal saw the menacing look in Clark's eyes and promptly shut his face.

Bruce processed what Clark just said and let out a small chuckle, which started developing into a controlled laugh. Clark was still angry but had a quizzical look in his face. "I see what has happened." Bruce said after a while, he just put the pieces together and realised why Clark acted like a super mega douche. "Well, me and you really need to talk Clark, I'm afraid there has been a slight misunderstanding."

* * *

It was late in the night when Diana arrived at the airspace over Themyscira. She saw the sentinels orbiting the island below her and wiped the remnants of her tears on her pink cheeks. The sentinels flew alongside her as she began descending. _Amazons do not cry. I do not cry, not anymore _she thought to herself with a long sigh as she circled high above the palace where she lived. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts and clear her mind before making her presence known. She saw the green hills in the distance and felt the warm, soothing air on her skin. She never tired of seeing the beautiful isle from above. She was home. But more importantly she's in the one place on Earth she was sure she can be safely away from him. Diana was extremely angry and upset at what he had said. The sting of pain was still fresh in her chest.

_He hates me, the man I love hates me! I've done nothing to hurt him and out of nowhere he says these words that he knew hurt me where it hurt the most! What have I done?_ Diana wondered to herself as she flew around aimlessly, still trying to come to terms with what happened, she looked at her palm and noticed it was still a little red from when he slapped Kal after hearing his poisonous words.

She was right to feel a little confused, Kal's sudden and totally absurd behaviour left her mind dazed, he had never done, or said anything like that. They had hostile arguments before but Kal was always considerate, respectful and always steered clear of seriously offending her. Now he ignores her for a few days and then hits her with an uppercut.

_Could he have known? I only spoke to Bruce about it and he was never there to hear any of it. Even if he knew he must've understood that my actions were not malicious, Gods I would never do anything to put him in a position where he would've reacted the way he did _she pondered as she touched down on the grounds in front of the palace. The guards were alerted of her presence earlier by the sentinels and they bowed at her as she began walking towards them.

"Greetings Princess Diana, we weren't expecting you but we are happy to see you nonetheless." One guard said.

"As am I my dear sisters, I know my arrival is sudden but I needed to be here. I trust all is well?" Diana greeted them back with a barely visible smile. The guards were slightly concerned because she was usually very excited to be here.

"Yes, all is well, the Queen is at a Senate meeting right now but Her Majesty will be notified of your arrival."

"I see, thank you, have you any indication how long this meeting will last?"

"No your majesty, sorry, but I am sure she will come and see you as soon as it ends."

"It's quite alright, I understand, what of my sister?"

"Ah, I believe Princess Donna is with Kara, I believe they are both inside, their training sessions have finished and they entered the palace not long before you came here."

"Alright, I shall be on my way, thank you for your help." Diana climbed up the stairs and opened the palace doors.

Diana navigated the large, lavishly decorated hallways she memorised as a child and made her way towards her living quarters. She opened the door and smiled as she heard two familiar voices and giggles coming from inside.

"So as I was saying, x-ray vision is both a blessing and a curse, you would not believe what I saw the other day." Kara was in the middle of relating a story to Donna when she saw Diana enter the room.

"Oh, what did- Diana? Diana!" Donna stood up and ran to hug her sister with a beaming smile. As much as she loved hanging with Kara she was always happy to see her older sister, she was excited to hear her stories of Man's World and of her League adventures. And of course tease her about her 'friendship' with Kara's cousin.

"Donna! It's so good to see you! It's been so long and I've missed you so much! You as well Kara, I hear your training has been going smoothly." Diana could not help but laugh at the warm reception, even when she was down she could always count on her sister to lift her spirits. She remembered that the number of people she knew who could do that now was reduced by one.

"Yes it has sis! But enough about us, what's going on with you! Why the sudden visit?" Donna quickly broke off the hug and started asking the questions.

"Is me wanting to see my sisters and my family not reason enough?"

"Of course it is but I know that's not all of it. Right?"

"It's been a while Donna and I like to visit every once in a while, being an ambassador and a superhero takes quite a toll on one's constitution." Diana answered, hoping it was enough to satisfy Donna's inquisition.

"Alright, I guess you're right, anyway I'm glad you're here, mother misses you and she wants an update on how you're doing in the big bad world of Men."

"I know Donna, I miss her too, and I'll talk to her when she finishes her meeting." Diana said with a sigh.

"So how's Kal-El?" Kara asked, Diana's facial expression changed slightly, minutely her lips straightened and her eyebrows dropped a little. Kara didn't notice anything at all but Donna clocked it instantly. She empathised with her sister like no other except for the Queen herself and a certain Kryptonian male.

"Superman is fine." Diana said indifferently, her face reflecting her passive tone.

Any suspicions Donna had that something happened between Superman and her sister were confirmed. Her change in complexion at the mere mention of his name was noticeable, it wasn't because it happened, it was because she usually flushed when Donna asked about Kal. And now that the tone in her voice had changed too there was definitely cause for concern. She also never called him Superman when speaking privately. She made a mental note to ask Diana about it as soon as she can.

"Princess Diana? Ah, Her Majesty requests your presence at the royal lounge. Alone." The three women saw Philippus standing at the door. The Senate meeting had finished and Hippolyta sent for her to bring Diana.

"I'll be with you in an instant Philippus." Diana replied getting up "Donna, Kara, I'll see both of you later." Diana turned round and swiftly motioned towards the door.

"See ya sis." Donna flashed a quick smile at Diana as she left.

"Later Princess." Kara added.

Philippus closed the door as the two exited the room. Both women smiled at each other as they turned to the hallway.

"It's good to see you Princess."

"You too, General."

"Come along, we must be making our way." Philippus couldn't help but notice that Diana's smile and expression were not as vibrant as it usually was but paid her no mind as they gracefully walked alongside each other.

* * *

Clark was rendered flabbergasted at what he just heard. Bruce explained to him his dealings with Diana and he was nauseated at how badly he had misinterpreted everything. _Clark Kent you dumbass, jerk, asshole knucklehead!_ He thought to himself as the pieces fell into place and he realised just how completely foolish he had been. To say he wanted to punch himself in the face was an understatement, he just wanted to disappear into a black hole as he replayed the recent revelations in his head and Bruce's words cleared up everything, his embarrassment was evident as Bruce gave him the details.

Clark finally looked at Bruce in the eyes and let out a long sigh. "So let me get this straight, she secretly colluded with you asking for your help in creating an aphrodisiac? An aphrodisiac specifically for me?"

"Uh huh."

"So she he wanted me to finally declare my love for her?"

"Correct."

"And you agreed?"

Bruce's tone was flat and constant throughout the entire conversation, he was disappointed at just how outrageously stupid Clark reacted to the whole situation, but even more disappointed at how Clark didn't trust him to not break the unwritten code over Diana. Clark had reacted irrationally and now his actions towards her may have been permanently stunted their chances at happiness.

"You two have been doing this 'only friends' dance for too long. Your feelings for each other were so obvious."

"So you created a compound that would work on me and you two were planning on giving it to me tonight." Bruce nodded. Clark exhaled a long breath and closed his eyes, pinching the space between them with his fingers.

"Is the compound in my system?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," _I don't feel anything different in my body, but if he says it's in me, I'll take his word for it. _"I-I can't believe how, how-"

"I know, I can't believe you either." Bruce offered as he gazed at his friend, there was a slight hint of sympathy in his eyes.

Clark opened his eyes and with a long sigh stared at the night sky above. They had exited the club a half hour ago to get away from Hal and Wally's nosiness. Fortunately Bruce had supermodels at his disposal to distract them. "Bruce, honestly, do you think she'll take me back?" Anguish marred Clark's usually mellow tone.

Bruce's glare softened at his solemn voice. "Do you love her, Clark?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe she loves you, or at least did love you?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer."

Clark scoffed a little, he did not believe Diana would just take accept him just like that. "It's not that simple Bruce."

"You two are anything but simple." Clark brought his gaze down at Bruce and then looked back up at the stars again. "Clark, do you know Diana at all?" Bruce probed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's an Amazon, Clark, she was raised to believe all men were evil, cruel beasts, not to be trusted and certainly not be loved."

"She should've listened to her mother." Clark bitterly responded.

"Maybe, but she didn't, Clark, she came to me for help. She came to a **man** to ask him in winning the affections of another **man**."

Bruce paused, seeing Clark still hadn't gotten his point he continued, "Do you know how much pride she had to swallow just so she can be with you? She asked me, Clark, she asked Batman. Do I look like I have wings, a bow and heart-tipped arrows? Do you know how much faith it took for her to forsake her upbringing just so you would see what's in front of you?" Clark was now beginning to understand the meaning behind Bruce's rhetoric, it surprised him to hear his usually stoic friend speak with such fervour.

"She could've just told me she loved me."

"Yes, she could've, but she wanted you to realise it for yourself, such was her patience and understanding that she was willing to let you come to terms with your feelings first before she said anything because she didn't want to jeopardise what you two already had. The aphrodisiac was never a love potion Clark, it was more of a truth serum and it wouldn't have worked if your love for her wasn't already strong." Bruce paused again as he let his words sink in. "You have no idea how much she truly cares for you Clark. She was willing to go through all this crap because she knew you were worth it in the end. You need to understand that. I know for a fact you feel the same way."

Clark inwardly chastised himself for being so blind. The emotion and meaning behind Bruce's words moved Clark and he was beginning to realise the extent of Diana's love for him. His heart was swelling with joy at the recognition that Diana actually felt something for him. He was then hit with regret and remorse as he remembered the pain he had inflicted the last time he spoke to her. Knowing Diana's stubborn and proud nature her feelings for him must've been very special for her to go to such extreme lengths just to be with him. If anything his love for Diana seemed to blossom and erupt, it was a wonderful feeling but he soberly realised he needed to fix things because she wasn't very pleased with him at this moment. Hell hath no fury like a pissed of Amazon, even worse when it came to matters of the heart and soul. Clark winced a little as he remembered how Heracles treated the Amazons and felt a little sick knowing what he did to the one he loved was probably in the same vein.

"You're right Bruce, on all counts, I guess the aphrodisiac has kicked in now because now I realise how much I want her, how much I love her. Even more than I did before all this happened."

"You need to find her." Bruce smirked, "Preferably when she's far away from any swords."

Clark let out a small laugh then straightened up. "You know Bruce I would never have guessed you were so passionate."

"Cherish the moment Boy Scout, it won't happen again." Bruce was now back to his stern and unflappable self, as normal as Batman will ever be.

"Ah, what a shame, you know you could probably get Miss Kyle an aphrodisiac too."

"What did you say?"

Clark chuckled at his reaction. "Just kidding Bruce."

"What happened between me, you and Diana will remain a secret Clark" It was the Batman speaking. "I have Kryptonite in my belt."

"Scout's honour." Clark brushed off the mock threat with a grin "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"The one place you won't be able to reach her." Clark understood what he meant.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to wait for her, or make her come out and see me."

"Not going to be easy."

"It never is with Diana." Clark's words echoed Bruce's earlier sentiments about them two never being simple. "Thank you Bruce, for everything, I couldn't ask for a better man to be my friend."

"You can repay me by doing what's right."

"Scout's honour." Clark said with a warm smile on his face. He changed into his Superman armour and shot off into the night sky. Bruce got activated the homing device on his jet and waited for its arrival.

"Good Luck." Bruce muttered under his breath as he heard the gush of his jet hover above him.

* * *

Diana and Philippus entered the lounge and found Hippolyta sat on a divan going over some scrolls. She heard them enter and quickly made her way over to Diana as Philippus left to attend to other matters. Diana missed her mother dearly and Hippolyta worried every day for her. Mother and daughter kissed on both cheeks, hugged for a while and then Hippolyta decided to speak first. "Diana, I must say it was a very pleasant surprise to learn you were amongst us, you did not inform me of your visit."

"No mother, I did not, but I find it strange you have to question my appearing here."

"Diana, you have been away from the island and from me for so long, I at least reserve the right to know when you might decide to grace us with your presence." Diana felt a pang of guilt, her mother was right.

"You're right mother." Diana looked down and sighed softly, "It's been a long time since I last came home, I'm sorry if I'm not around more often."

"Nonsense, child." Hippolyta raised her daughter's chin, "I know you take your duties very seriously and I am proud of how responsible you have become." Hippolyta gestured for them to sit down.

"Thank you mother, I will try to visit more often." Diana smiled.

"I am glad, now tell me child, how are your endeavours fairing in Patriarch's World?"

"I am very busy, there are a lot of political issues that need my attentions and the media won't let me catch my breath, my ambassadorial commitments take up most of my efforts."

"And what of your League?" Hippolyta asked as she picked up a goblet of wine.

"Thankfully there has been no crisis lately, there is the occasional emergency but times have been relatively peaceful. I pray that this becomes the norm."

"Your colleagues?"

"They're fine." Like before with, Donna, Diana's whole body language deflated at the mention of her league cohorts.

"Hmm." Hippolyta couldn't help but feel that her daughter is holding back something from her, she could detect uncertainty in her daughter's demeanour and she was going to find out what it was, she had a pretty good idea what was bothering her.

"How is Kal-El?"

"What?"

"I said, how is Kal-El? Princess?" That was it, whenever Hippolyta used Diana's official title to address her the nature of their conversations drastically changed. Diana exhaled loudly, resistance was now futile.

"He did something."

"What?" Hippolyta's face turned from the sympathetic mom to a hardliner Amazonian Queen.

"Well, he said something, and it hurt me."

Diana spent the next minutes retelling the story of how Kal treated her back at his apartment, she also told Hippolyta how she went to Batman for help in creating an aphrodisiac. The Queen's facial expressions fluctuated to bewildered and angry over what had transpired. She was especially angry at Diana for her foolish actions but wanted no more than to run Superman through with a magical broadsword multiple times in specific parts of his male anatomy.

"You should have listened to me Diana! Men are nothing but heartless savages, you know that, yet you still put yourself in a position where one was able to strike at you when you were most vulnerable."

"You do not understand mother, I loved him and he never showed malice towards myself, I never expected him to say such hurtful things!"

Rage panned across Hippolyta's face "And did you expect me to know Heracles would've betrayed me while he offered the olive branch?!"

"It's not like that at all." Diana was bemused at herself, even after what Kal said she still found herself defending him.

"Of course it is!" Hippolyta rolled her eyes, her face drained of colour and vitality, "What if he decided to do more, what if he beat you, chain you and force himself on you? What if he decided to humiliate you and keep you as a slave?"

"Kal would never do that mother, even now I still believe he is a noble and caring man, he would not have reacted to me the way he did unless he had a genuine reason to. And I can more than protect myself against him." Diana saw her mother's face turn white and tried to be the voice of reason. She fought hard to keep under control. She knew inside that Kal would rather die a thousand painful deaths than do anything close to what Heracles did to her mother and sisters, one outburst would not change that, Kal would never consciously inflict harm to her or anyone else for that matter. But something made him snap and it confused Diana as to what it is.

Red mist descended over Hippolyta's eyes and she started hyperventilating "Listen to yourself child! You admit this man hurt you and yet you still stand by him! Hera, this is worse than I could've imagined. Bring me to him and I will have his pig head on a pike!" She was having painful flashbacks over what happened thousands of years ago. Diana was quite startled at her mother's malevolence but it meshed with a deep worry over what she was seeing in her head.

"Mother, calm, nothing will ever happen to me. I am a warrior. I will find Kal-El and I will get to the bottom of this, I know the situation as a whole is ugly but I need to find an explanation for his mysterious behaviour. I need to at least give him the chance to redeem himself and if he tries to hurt me again, I will personally bring him here to suffer your unbridled wrath."

Diana's appeasement seemed to work, the wine in Hippolyta's hand was certainly helping too and she calmed down enough to form a sentence.

"I suppose you're right Diana," she said with a heavy sigh "He deserves the benefit of the doubt, I hope you're correct that he was under the control of something evil. From what I saw he is an honourable man, but if he tries anything-"

"I know, mother."

"Good, be safe Princess, I will see you when I get back, now go, before I change my mind and put old Hephaestus' sword to good use." She dismissed Diana and went to pick up the very sword off the wall.

"Thank you mother, I will return."

Diana stepped to the balcony and took to the skies. She traversed the magic barrier and shot across the sky to her embassy where she too would pick up one of her magical swords. Just in case.

* * *

Clark hovered high above the Themysciran embassy, he was thinking how he can beg the people inside to use the portal to Themyscira. He hoped his reputation would precede him but his chances of getting his request for passage to the island granted were extremely slim. In the distance he could hear a faint thump. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing on the familiar signature. It was unmistakeable, he never mistook that specific heartbeat and he knew exactly who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana was hurtling at Mach 10 over the Atlantic, at this rate she would be arriving at the Washington embassy in less than two minutes. Her sapphire moons were clouding with dark rage as she thought what she would say and do to Kal when she got her hands on him. Oh how she longed to punch that mischievous grin off that chiselled face! But then for a moment she recalled his warmth and companionship and how that very grin never failed to enchant her whenever she needed it the most. _No, don't go there, whatever he was, he isn't anymore._ Diana's hands at her side balled up into fists as she pushed the unwelcome thoughts away, the last thing she needed was to lose all objective focus before she can draw up a plan of action. She reached the embassy and her train of thoughts were derailed completely when she saw a deep crimson cape flutter in the wind. Her face coloured red, her heart started pumping into her muscles and as tunnel vision kicked in and the fog of war misted over all rational thinking evaporated away.

Superman turned round to face her, he took a long breath and started hovering towards her. Instead of her beautiful face he saw knuckles and teeth. That Amazonian temper was now at full mast.

"Dia-"

He was not ready for the hit! Stars swirled around his head as he recoiled backwards into the sky with an audible groan. She caught him totally unawares and shot towards him.

Diana grit her teeth like a rabid dog, "YOU!" she shouted with venom as she looped above him and dived down with a hook that sent him flying in the opposite direction.

Superman steadied himself, it was a very long time since he had absorbed a punch of such power! _My head!_ When he opened his eyes he saw two Dianas slicing towards him. He tried to get through to her but realised there would be no reasoning with her, not at least until she got it out of her system.

"Diana, stop!" Clark barely had enough time to raise his hand before she was at it again. He looked into her eyes and actually saw his life flash before him. Weakly he muttered, "Hello" before a metal bracelet connected with his face.

She ignored his words and landed combinations into his chest with blinding speed, each thrust driving them huge distances backwards.

After sponging through what seemed to be a jackhammer Clark finally caught one of her punches. She anticipated the move and she countered by chopping at his wrist with her other hand, spinning out of his hold and landing a thundering roundhouse kick that sent him careening miles away and into the ground. Diana huffed, "Too easy." As she flew away towards the embassy. Steam was coming out of her ears.

Seconds later she felt a blur impact her body and turned around startled. She saw Kal hovering a hundred metres in front of her and he was wrapping her golden lariat around his arms with an annoying and taunting curl to his lips.

"Catch me if you can Diana!"

Her eyebrows knitted with fury. He rocketed off and she growled as she sped after him into the night sky.

* * *

The messenger god Hermes gifted Wonder Woman with superhuman speed and flight. But Superman's ability to manipulate a gravity field meant even at her top speed she could not catch him in a straight line. From the time they spent together he was obviously aware of this fact and he used his superior speed to his advantage. They flew high up among the black clouds, shock cones formed around their waists, their twin sonic booms were breaking windows and waking up sleeping citizens on the ground.

"Fiend! Coward! Stop and face me like the man you think you are!" howled Diana as Superman slowed down, seemingly enough for her to catch him then accelerating away out of reach at the last possible moment, infuriating her every time he did so. He knew she did not liked to be teased, especially right now.

The dance continued and they even circumnavigated the Earth a few times. Kal was hoping that she would calm down after hearing half an hour's worth of continuous profanity and expletives he found strangely amusing but still left him red faced. He hoped after a while she would lose her energy enough to listen to what he has to say. But he was hearing quite clearly that she's still extremely and vocally angry so he mused perhaps tonight isn't the best time for them to talk it out. Every time he pulled away from her she said something that would make a sailor blush.

With a slight chuckle he blurted, "Jeez Di! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Then burst forward again.

"You'll never get the privilege!" She growled in response.

With a raised eyebrow he decided to switch tactics. He stretched his arms in front of him and stepped up into a higher gear, leaving Diana in the dust. The Earth was round and he was going to lap her in a no time at all. Diana saw him vanish and kept on following his trail, but after a minute of seeing nothing she stopped,

"Hera! Where did he go?!"

No sooner had she completed her sentence and she was swept up and grappled by someone coming up behind her, she fidgeted around in protest and when she stilled she saw his clear, cerulean pools looking intently into her. Her hands were now on his shoulders and their heads were almost touching. During the struggle he wrapped the two of them with the lasso which was now glowing into life.

He had a warm, enigmatic and sombre look on his face and Diana reminisced the first and only time she saw it.

* * *

SIX MONTHS AGO

The world's two most powerful superheroes were coming back from an emotionally and physically stressful mission rescuing civil war victims. He knew the things she saw took a heavy toll on her and he suggested they take a slight detour before parting ways, just to stare at the dotty blackness and make peace with what they saw, she agreed with a slight nod of her head.

They were sitting on the roof of the Lincoln Memorial Building in Washington, silently moonwatching when Diana finally spoke.

"Kal?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we even try?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do we try to save? To fight? No matter how hard we work, how hard we protect, this world seems to want to destroy itself and we can only watch."

He exhaled heavily as he began his answer, still looking up at the sky. "There are two wolves Diana. One is pure, loving and full of compassion, care and forgiveness. The other is dark, evil, malicious, greedy and full of distrust and deceit." The symbolism was clear in his story and seeing Diana listen intently, he continued, "The two wolves are destined to fight each other day and night for eternity, both failing to get the upper hand, they will battle until the end of time but they cannot defeat each other. But only one wolf can be triumphant."

Diana looked at him with glossy eyes, "If only one can be the victor, and they cannot defeat each other, which wolf will win?"

Kal her hand and squeezed with an assuring gentleness. With a soft voice he responded,

"The one you feed."

She remembered him finally bringing his gaze down from the heavens and into her. _There! That was the look!_ He gave her little smile and she smiled back, both thankful for each other as he hugged her into his safe, powerful chest. And in that fleeting but infinite moment she was peaceful, all her internal angst and turmoil washed away. Everything was all right in her world as long as he was here comforting her, and her him. It was there and then in his enveloping embrace that she decided that she was lost in love with this amazing, one of a kind man. This journalist farm boy hero is her heart's true desire and it felt scary, uncertain, unsettling even but all parts equally wonderful, amazing, and right.

* * *

Diana shook her head, batted her eyes and chided herself as she snapped out of her flashback, she was supposed to be angry at him! No daydreaming! But now she saw him close to her with the same heartfelt look she just imagined seconds ago.

Kal looked down at her and closed his eyes. He could still envision her and the ethereal perfection of this moment forever etched into his perfect memory. He could die right now and he wouldn't care. _Screw_ _everything _he thought to himself and with a needy and gentle softness he brought his lips to hers.

She felt the contact and her resolve faded, their sudden union turned her stomach into a knot and she closed her eyes, the feeling was electric and sent major shiver through her spine. She had daydreamed about kissing him and it was nice but it was nothing compared to the real thing and she didn't want to let go. She had kissed other men, but they felt like a formality, like a chore, whatever those past kisses was they paled in comparison to this. A completely alien warmth flared up inside her and threatened to overwhelm her senses, and she wanted it to do just that. However, he still owed her an explanation and finally willed herself to pull away before she drowned in his affection.

"Kal." His heart skipped as he heard her say his name in that tone again.

"Diana."

"You need to start talking."

"I know." He said reluctantly.

They finally untangled and separated themselves. As they landed facing each other her eyes narrowed, lifting her leg she kicked him hard with her knee in the one and only place she knew it would hurt. He winced, groaned and cringed as he doubled over in excruciating pain. _Man down!_

"That's for teasing and kissing me! I'm really mad at you!" She huffed.

He was in the foetal position, gasping for air when he finally collected himself,

"I thought that was the point in all this?"

"In all what!?"

"The aphrodisiac!"

"Oh" she hesitated "Well in that case-" she threatened to kick him again, in the same place.

"Please!" he pleaded as he rolled in agony,

"I'm waiting Kal…"

Seething and astounded he exclaimed, "Waiting?! For what?!"

"The things you said! Why!"

"Okay, okay," he paused, he realised what she wanted to know, "I thought you slept with Bruce. There."

Diana flushed and her eyes dilated at the ridiculous accusation. "Whaaat?!" She was about to kick him again when he raised his hands in surrender.

"Stop! Stop! Enough!"

She relented but still gave him a death stare. "Why in Athena's name did you think I was sleeping with Bruce?!"

"I saw you kiss him."

"Huh?! When?!"

"In the monitor womb last Friday!" Diana's brows furrowed with confusion, he knew she was demanding more,

"I saw you kiss his cheek when I arrived at the station, I was stressed out and I thought you two were-"

He didn't finish his sentence, Diana kicked him in the goods again and he let out a guttural shriek as he fell back down on the floor. Diana's temper was now unleashed upon him and she seemed to know exactly where to pinpoint it. He was whimpering, barely able to even move.

"You insolent man! I can't believe you!" Diana was almost tearing up, "You saw me kiss my work colleague in the cheek and you assumed I was laying with them?! What do you take me for?! Some wench, some harpy, some-"

"I saw you walk in the tower with him this morning."

"And?! If I walked in with my sister would you think I was intimate with her too?"

"Well I was jealous! Alright! I wasn't thinking straight." She seemed to buy it "I'm sorry I really am!" he blurted,

"Jealous?" she asked with bewilderment. She was a little stunned at the prospect of him being jealous over her.

"Yes! Jealous!" he looked into her once more with a serious tone in his voice, "I was jealous at the thought of you being with someone else but me."

Diana was strangely gratified at his admission, she felt sort of happy and proud that he would be jealous if she was with another man. _Why would he be jealous?_

"But I would never-" she answered,

"I didn't know that at the time Diana, I thought you saw me only as a friend, I never thought you noticed me at all." He interrupted.

The warmth in Diana's cheeks returned as she digested his words. _Is it because he wanted me? Yes! He was jealous because he wanted me! _Despite everything her lips suddenly started forming an upward curl which he noticed. Her beautiful eyes cleared and Kal felt himself falling for her all over again. Diana's previous anger was slipping away rapidly. In its place was understanding. Athena's unending Wisdom was one of her many gifts.

"Kal, you of all people should know that you are much more than just a 'friend' to me."

"I know that now Diana, you're right. For years I have been holding back, lying to myself." Kal sighed, she was right to imply his ignorance. "I was so afraid."

Diana's heart softened for him, and she caressed his cheek as he held her hand, feeling his warmth through her fingers.

"Afraid of what, Kal?" she asked with a soothing voice.

"I was, I was, I was afraid of rejection." He confessed, breathing out loudly. "I was afraid to push anything because I cared too much."

"You know I felt and feel the same way about you, Kal."

"Yes but I didn't back then. And that night when I thought I saw you were with Bruce the whole world around me collapsed. I couldn't stop thinking about how-"

"You did?"

"Uh huh, I didn't meet with you that night because I was in so much pain, I didn't know what to do." Hearing the turmoil in his voice she pulled him close to her.

"I avoided you, I avoided everyone because I've never felt so alone." Hearing this she brought his face close to hers again.

"You know you could've confronted me about it Kal. None of this would've happened." Her voice was hushed, and endearing.

"Yes I know." He sighed, "But I was stupid, I was foolish, I reacted like a total jerk and I hurt-" he brushed the back of his hand to her cheeks, "I hurt the woman I loved." He buried himself in her chest.

Joy, pure unadulterated joy swept through Diana like a tsunami upon hearing what he said. _He loves me! He said it! _

"I'm so sorry Diana, when you left it killed me inside to hear you cry. I wish I could take it all away but I can't."

"It was only because I thought you hated me." She reassured him.

"How could I hate something, someone that it is part of me as my own self?"

"It was just, when I heard you say those things I was so shocked"

"I know, I was too, I could never hate you Diana, I'd sooner all the Kryptonite in the universe."

Diana laughed at the return of his humour. "Don't you even dare." She added sternly, but beaming at him nonetheless.

They sat there for a while in each other's arms, safe, together. The whole world imploding wouldn't bring them out of their embrace. They were complete.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity they finally stood up and once more gazed into the lunar ball. One of each's hand were wrapped around each other's waist, with her head on his shoulders and her other hand placed into his chest. They were fine with being here like this for as long as they could.

Kal finally spoke up, "So Diana? An aphrodisiac?"

"Yes Kal, I saw no other way."

"Care to explain?"

"Do I have to?"

"I want you to?"

"Is it enough for me to say that you just needed it?" Kal laughed heartily, she was always so sharp.

"I just want to know."

Diana let out a soft sigh, "Well, I thought you were so oblivious,"

"Yes."

"So blind,"

"Uh huh."

"So clueless,"

"Right?"

"I just thought that, I thought that-"

"Thought what?" he interjected

"I wanted to be with you so much Kal, at first I was indifferent to you because I wasn't sure, but I slowly, gradually, despite everything I've been taught to believe you kept scaling the walls I put up until there was nothing but you. And I needed to act quickly, with the danger of our occupation I needed to have you before something took you." she breathed as she paused, "The thought of you leaving me was so frightening that I had to do something, I need you, all three of who you are is so important to me I can't think of what I would do if I ever lost you."

Clark looked at her, with a gaze that seemed to mean a million things but one, in her eyes was the most perfect, dazzling, compassionate person he knew and her sweet innocence made her irresistible. "I'm not going anywhere Diana, not without you. I'm yours and yours alone now, my heart beats for you until the day it stops."

Ecstasy filled her heart as he hugged her tight, their bodies seemed to melt together perfectly, now they had finally found each other and neither felt they were ever going to let go.

"Such sweet words Kal, I see the aphrodisiac worked. I must remember to get Bruce something for that."

She laughed, that musical, melodious laugh.

"Words alone can't express my love for you enough Diana. And Bruce said me going after you is thanks enough."

"Well, how magnanimous of him. He did say the aphrodisiac wouldn't work if there wasn't already a foundation for it to build upon."

"Just another brick in the wall Diana." He smiled, thanking God inside for the Wonder of a Woman he had been blessed with.

"You can kiss me now Kal."

"Maybe I will, can you not kick me in the nuts this time?"

She chuckled and lightly slapped him in the chest but at the same time pressed her lips to his. This time the kiss was different, their previous kiss was sweet and soft whereas this time round it was a kiss of passion and urgency. Their years of companionship created unbreakable bonds of love and friendship and now it was all turning into a cauldron genuine love which poured into one symbolic kiss.

Their hands moved, exploring each other's perfect physiques and moaning at the new sensations they seemed to awake within each other. Kal's hands began to caress her back and Diana moaned at the blaze of fire he elicited whilst their tongues wrestled control of the kiss and wrangled in a passionate and emotional dance.

Time stood still as they selflessly kissed and caressed each other, moans and gasps of pleasure began escaping Diana's mouth as Kal planted his lips on her neck and slowly, gently and ever so softly began nibbling up to her earlobes.

Her own hands seemed to form their own volition as they massaged his tight, muscular chest, feeling and appreciating the well-toned, contoured muscles. He was the most beautiful man she ever had the pleasure to touch. His masculine and husky aura was intoxicating. As she gyrated she felt something very tense poke her in the groin, she liked the feeling and started a slow, dangerous grind.

"Kal…oh…Kal..."

"Diana…"

He let out a deep groan as his kisses moved back down, then moved across her chest, tantalisingly close to her breasts. Her moans and gasps increased in tempo as he began to vacuum-seal kisses on her olive skin, leaving dark marks at every spot. He then moved back up and continued his ministrations on the other side of her body, nibbling on her other ear sounds of pleasure freely flowed from her soft, rosy lips, he then moved backed down and sucked on the hollow of her neck. All the while using his hands to caress her back and sides to amplify the actions of his lips. Her glee was manifesting itself as random jerks of her hips and her breathing was ragged and heavy. Diana threw her head back, further exposing her very kissable and sexily sensitive nape.

"Oh Aphrodite…oh...don't stop...Kal…oh"

Lust burned through her as she felt her knees buckle and give way to the extremely powerful sensations he was making her, he fisted his jet black hair and couldn't keep still. He couldn't bring himself to stop, he was addicted to her and her the husky sounds he was hearing from her filled him with ecstasy, her lovely scent was akin to orchids, her taste was sweeter than honey and he wanted to savour every inch of her bare skin.

"Diana…I can't believe how good your skin tastes." He said as he brought their faces together and again looked into each other with unstoppable desire in each other's eyes. She took the initiative and bit his lower lip, making him groan and tremble with delight, and again their mouths assaulted each other, this kiss was hard, bruising, and all-consuming, if they didn't stop they would probably melt into a puddle of jelly.

With each passing second they fell deeper and deeper into an abyss of hunger and they were but powerless to resist. Finally, after they had been somewhat sated they pulled away and looked each other's eyes which were full of promise, full of desire full of. Happy. Content. In love. All the poets, songwriters and artists could write a million pieces of work trying to describe their love but they will never come close to the priceless rapture of what they now share.

"Kal...Gods…what have you done to me?" Diana was barely capable of speech but to his ears it sounded so sensual, so natural.

"Only what I've been meaning to do for a very long time."

"Well, I liked it, I liked it a lot, and I think we need to do that more often. I felt like a goddess."

He chuckled, "Goddesses pale in comparison to you my love." This made her blush.

"Oh Kal, you know I don't think I've said it to you yet."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you Kal, with all my heart. I can't believe how lucky I am to be with you. You are the best of me. I'm sorry it took this long for me to admit it."

"You don't have to apologise for everything Diana, what we have is beyond special and knowing you love me fills me with overflowing joy, and I love you too."

Her happiness engulfed her and a single tear escaped her. He kissed her forehead and moved down to her cheeks and kissed the tear back into her beautiful eyes,

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"That makes the two of us."

* * *

They flew together hand in hand, flying aimlessly and kissing occasionally until the early hours of the morning and Clark decided they should go to Smallville and announce the wonderful news over breakfast with his mother. Before they went in they perched themselves on the water tower, leaning into each other and silently watching the peaceful and serene sunrise emerge over the bright golden wheat fields. The picturesque scene was symbolic of this new chapter in their lives. As they gazed they silently prayed to their gods, conveying gratitude at what they have been able to experience. Through thick and thin, death and despair, joy and jubilee they will always have each other.

* * *

"Yes, I agree Kara, you've shown great discipline and control, it's only a matter of days before we run out of things to teach you and you are free to go out into the Patriarch World."

"Thank you Your Majesty, I am eternally grateful for the your and the Amazons' hospitality."

"I'm glad. Philippus thinks very highly of you."

Donna was sad at the prospect of her good friend Kara leaving "I'll miss you Kara." She managed to say as her eyes glossed over,

"I'll miss you too Donna."

"You're welcome to stay and visit anytime Kara." Added the Queen.

Philippus entered the room and interjected, "My Queen, Princess Diana has returned."

"I see, send her in."

"Superman is here as well." Hippolyta's eyes furrowed and she eyed Hephaestus' sword on the wall.

"My cousin is here!" exclaimed Kara, not realising the situation.

"Why is he with Diana?" mused Donna.

"Kara, Princess Donna, please return to your quarters." The Queen's voice was stern and both girls left the room.

Clark decided that he should try and clear his name with Hippolyta before he 'officially' started courting her dear eldest daughter. Both knew they would be with each other regardless of what Hippolyta says so Diana vocally expressed her concern at this decision but agreed that he needed to do it. Clark trembled with nervousness and nausea as they touched down onto the island. _I really hate magic._ Diana promised to try and defend him from ant swordplay but he knew he was going to have to explain himself and profusely grovel before the Queen if she was to tolerate their newfound relationship.

"Send them in." Hippolyta commanded as she took the sword down from the wall and started polishing it.

"As you wish."

Clark and Diana entered the room and saw Hippolyta polishing a sword, Clark seemed to hesitate and gulped very audibly, Diana squeezed his hand for reassurance and spoke up first.

"Mother."

"Your Majesty." Added an obviously nervous Clark.

"Diana, I trust you have subdued him and he's to be in my custody now?" Hippolyta asked with a hint of pride. Clark winced upon hearing the word custody.

"No mother, I'm afraid you couldn't be further from the truth." Hippolyta was visibly nonplussed.

"Excuse me?"

At this point Clark decided to finally speak for himself, "I, we came here to inform you that I wish to court each other- I mean, we, we wish to court each other."

Hippolyta waved the sword and swung it dangerously close to Clark's neck. Clark was mortified and upon seeing his pale face Hippolyta was satisfied with his reaction and put the sword away at her side with her hand placed on its hilt. Diana placed the wrapped the golden lariat over Clark's wrist as insurance lest Hippolyta decides to dismiss anything he says.

"Explain yourselves. Superman, what kind of spell have you inflicted upon Diana?"

"Umm, no spell, Your Majesty, we have had mutual feelings for each for a long time." He answered tentatively.

"It's tru-".

"Silence Princess! You will speak when I tell you to speak." Hippolyta cut her off. Clark calmed himself and decided to be more confident so the Queen would take him more seriously.

"Your Majesty, we have had a heart to heart and we have both decided that we are to be together."

"And what of your venomous words towards her?"

"Ah, there was a misunderstanding and I reacted very irrationally."

"Hmm, men. I am not surprised." Diana frowned at her mother. "Diana, can you shed light on what has happened?"

Diana told her of how Clark misinterpreted her interactions with Bruce and Clark tried hard to explain why he acted the way he did. The look of consternation on the Queen's face lessened somewhat throughout the conversation but she was still sceptical. It took intense questioning under the lasso's powers for her fears to subside and she finally stood down after hearing Clark profess her love for Diana. His honeyed but honest words were almost enough to move Diana to tears again.

"Superman, Diana, I understand what you two share, I will permit you to court my daughter Superman, but tread lightly. Because if you inflict any form of harm to Diana I will make you suffer to such an extent you will long for something as sweet as pain."

Upon hearing the warning Clark nodded his head and Diana hugged him in a tight embrace before hugging her mother too.

Diana broke off her hugged and exclaimed happily, "Thank you so much mother! You don't know how happy I am to hear your approval!"

"You're welcome my child. I am happy you have found happiness with this man and it fills me with joy to see you this way. I just hope you made the right choice."

* * *

After telling an exultant Donna and Kara the good news both Clark and Diana flew out of the island and headed for Metropolis, excited for their first date as a couple. As best friends they've had countless meals with each other before but this is the first time they spent a night out together as lovers. The night had been lively, romantic and they could barely keep their eyes off each other. They made other couples at the restaurant jealous just because of the energy they seemed to radiate. After taking a lovely walk through the pier and seeing a movie they ended the date, knowing they will see each other very soon.

Clark flew home with Diana, walked her to the embassy front door and kissed her goodbye. He missed her already and he wondered if he was feeling the same way.

Diana kissed Clark goodbye and closed the door. She pressed her back to the door and let out a long sigh, she missed him already.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

"Damn Diana, you seem to be extra aggressive today." The two had just finished an extremely active, and strangely provocative sparring session.

"I don't hear you complaining about my aggressiveness when we make love Kal."

Clark chuckled, she was right, every time they met under the sheets it was a marathon and a half. He loved being with her. Picking up two bottles of water from the galley chiller they walked over to the table Bruce and Flash were sitting at.

"So Bats, do you ever get tired from having to speak like that all the time? You must have Strepsils in your utility belt."

"At least I don't eat like a pig Wally." Bruce responded with his signature raspy voice.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can out-eat any pig, any time!" Bruce chuckled a little at Flash as Clark and Diana sat down at their table.

"Hey Supes! Diana." Wally greeted cheerfully.

"It seems you two managed to stop touching each other long enough to get dressed." Bruce chided sarcastically.

"Haha! Zing!" Clark and Diana both blushed a deep red.

"Real funny Bruce, you know it was part your fault, whatever the hell did you put in that compound?" Superman took a swig of water as Bruce sighed heavily.

"It's funny you should say that Boy Scout. You're drinking the compound right now." Clark spat out a mouthful at Wally, completely taken aback.

"Hey watch the suit Supes!"

"Whaaat?" Clark and Diana were equally dumbfounded. Bruce had an extremely smug look on his face. "Sorry Wally" Clark muttered, he dried Wally's suit with his heat vision and turned round at Bruce. Diana was beaming at Clark, realising it was all him. The liquid in the vial was clear as water and she recalled questioning what it was, turns out it was a placebo and her heart warmed, knowing Clark's reaction was not artificial in any way, shape or form.

"Two Hydrogen atoms and one Oxygen, that was the aphrodisiac Clark. Water. I lied."

"Then what the-"

"It's simple," Bruce smugly interjected, "the power of your mind is much more powerful than any stupid love potion."

"You are really something you know that Bruce?" mused Clark.

"What you two have was already there, you just needed a kick up the backside." He then got up. "You didn't need The Effects of an Aphrodisiac to see that."

THE END

* * *

**And that's all there is to it. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I hope the fluffiness in this chapter was satisfying and the ending vindicative. Kal and Di were itching to be together and good old Bruce knew exactly what to do.**

**I genuinely appreciate all the reviews and feedback, they are important to my development as a writer and I am already in the process of brainstorming for another fanfic! If you liked/disliked this fic please leave a review, at your discretion, telling me as to why and I will take everything to heart. Until next time!**


End file.
